10 Reasons Why Chocolate Is A Girls Best Friends
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Part 1 of my serie "Facts you'll never use."


**Okay, I just found this article and decided to make it into a story. **

**So Here :P **

"Amy," Yelled Nellie, "NO MORE CHOCOLATE!"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It's not good for you."

"Yes, it is."

"Fine prove it," Nellie said angry.

_**The next day.**_

"Okay Nellie, read this." Amy said.

They were in the middle of a Cahill Reunion, but Amy didn't care. "What is it?" Nellie asked. "10 Reasons why chocolate are a girl's best friend."

"Fine," Nellie said, taking the paper.

**Nr.1 **

**Chocolate contains a lot of vitamins and minerals including copper, magnesium, calcium and iron. They are all important if you want to keep you healthy. Calcium is good for your bones, and iron is good when you have your period because you lose a lot of blood. **

**(**_**People's Reaction):**_

_**Everyone: Bored. **_

**Nr. 2 **

**Have you tried to get the feeling that you become happier by eating chocolate? To do this, indeed, the chocolate works antidepressant. It is the substance tryptophan, which helps your body to create serotonin and endorphins, which are the body's own "happy pills".**

_**Everyone: Happy.**_

**Nr. 3 **

**It is already known that dark chocolate is bursting with antioxidants, but actually contain god-eat the more antioxidants than green tea and blueberries. So there is good reason to be nabbed a piece of dark chocolate, if you feel you lack energy.**

_**Everyone: Happier.**_

**Nr. 4 **

**Dark chocolate is a real disease fighting. It reduces stress symptoms rapidly, and it increases blood flow to the lungs and other organs. It helps to prevent blood clots, and this is something your heart is happy for.**

_**Everyone: Happierer.**_

_**Nellie: Yes!**_

**Nr. 5 **

**Chocolate boosts your brain's ability to provide better. Chocolate causes blood to flow faster in your veins, and it helps to give you better concentration and increase your learning abilities. Perhaps you should take something delicious, dark chocolate with the exam or at work?**

_**Dan: So, if eat a cookie before my math test I be better?**_

_**Ian: Why the bloody hell, will cookies help you get better?**_

_**Dan: It's a CHOCOLATE cookie :P**_

**Nr. 6 **

**There is a very good reason why you have extra very light to chocolate during menstruation. The chocolate helps relieve pain and other symptoms such as PMS, because it makes you happier. It is perhaps a very good argument if you want your girlfriend to get sweets for you.**

_**All The Girl's: Sat up and had interesting looks on their faces.**_

_**All The Boy's: Cahill or not, the expression on their faces was wonderful - a combination of embarrassment and incipient nausea.**_

**Nr. 7 **

**Yes. It's good enough. If you eat just the dark chocolate, you may notice that your breasts become firmer. A small amount of dark chocolate a few times a week can have a beneficial effect on your breasts. Chocolate containing the breast reinforcing fabric stearic acid and oleic acid. Both substances are simultaneously also good for your heart. The good is not to switch to the light chocolate. The cream in milk chocolate destroys the beneficial effect. I wonder if all the world males would be willing to buy a little chocolate now?**

_**Ian's thoughts: I need to by Amy more chocolate.**_

**Nr. 8 **

**If you let the chocolate melt on your tongue, giving the chocolate combined effect that if you get a very intense kiss. And the effect of the chocolate will last for 4 hours! What happens is that blood pressure rises a bit, and your brain activity increases. The same happens when you kiss someone you love very passionately.**

**Nr. 9 **

**Yes, you can actually die from chocolate, but very large quantities. It would actually require that you eat about 22 pounds chocolate at once. Our guess is that to go back before you get to eat so many pounds.**

_**Nellie: AHA. I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD DIE BECAUSE OF CHOKOLATE!**_

**Nr. 10 **

**Is there no limit to the good thing about chocolate? You cannot even be allergic to chocolate! There are no allergens in it, eat finally loose. However, you can be allergic to the extra things in chocolate such as nuts, fruits and the like. And it's a myth that you get acne from chocolate. And your acne is not to be on it. So we just take a piece of delicious, dark chocolate more.**

"Soooooo?" Amy Said.

"Okay, you can eat chocolate again."

"Yes!" Amy made a little dance.

"You know what. I could eat a piece of chocolate right now." Nellie said and they all went out to get some chocolate cake.

**Okay, maybe this isn't that good, but everything in the story is true. I mean it.**

**I had got writer block so it wasn't that good.**

**And I got three more reasons to why.**

**1: In the morning, my little brother spill juice on my favorite bra **

**2: In the school I got sick and vomit up:'(**

**3: I just got my period and I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE!T-T**


End file.
